


Simplicity by Nny

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-21
Updated: 2005-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An answer to a 300 word challenge: Taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplicity by Nny

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): this story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

[Simplicity](viewstory.php?sid=75) by [Nny](viewuser.php?uid=11)

 

  
Summary: An answer to a 300 word challenge: Taste.  
Categories: [Drabbles](browse.php?type=categories&catid=2) Characters:  Aziraphale  
Genres:  Romance  
Warnings:  Slash (mild)  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: No  
Word count: 315 Read: 195  
Published: 21 Sep 2005 Updated: 21 Sep 2005

n/a by Nny

  
**Simplicity**

 

It wasn't as simple as apples.

In a world of simplicity- because nothing had yet thought enough to be complicated, and things really were black and white- it was entirely more complicated than apples.

It was sunshine and perfect fruit and the slightest misting of dew and the impossible drama of a storm that had yet to happen. It was the smile that made him want to pull her long hair and twist her head to one side until she cried out. It was the indulgent expression that made her want to curl her nails in as she slapped his face.

It was an eternity away from spring blossoms spiralling above the London traffic, from girls in short skirts and builders whistling from scaffolding, but that was mixed in, as was hot desert wind and the scent of spices and the coffee that's offered with an arched eyebrow and subtle smile.

It wasn't, it had never been, as simple a thing as 'taste'. It wasn't, it had never been, as simple a thing as 'apples'; but how else to describe it? This was where language fell down. This was where no quotation from a leather bound first edition would do.

Everything had once been so much simpler. Everything had once made entirely more sense, before black had faded over time to stormy grey, and white had aged and darkened and worn. Before tea and conversation with the demon in the back room of his shop had somehow superceded the strange detachment with which he'd watched the religious ecstasy he'd inspired.

For the look in Crowley's eyes as he leaned closer, one evening; for the strange feelings running riot in the pit of his stomach? for this, he wouldn't mind a little less simplicity.

Crowley's taste? wasn't as simple as apples.

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=75>


End file.
